Heart Attack!
by TinkStar87
Summary: The One-shot, but without mistakes. :: The trouble of performances...


Heart Attack!

Sorry if you got updates on this, nothing new.

_** Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the idea for this story and the dvd of both movies used ^-^ Also this has been redone without some- if not all- the mistakes fixed. Enjoy ;)**_

"I can't believe you talked me into this Tess." Mitchie Torres whined and whispered to one of her best friends standing beside her; while they watched from the wings in the biggest concert hall at the Staples Center; where on stage at this moment was her ex, the one and only Shane Gray. He and his cousins were preforming one of their hit songs, although Mitchie couldn't name it if you asked her mainly because she couldn't hear it over the sound of her own heartbeat. Since their breakup some four years ago they have only seen each other a few times a year at events, and once was when Shane had his new girlfriend with him. '_Yeah that was one fun night!' _She thought looking out on the stage at the once love of her live….who was she kidding, he still was. To make matters worse, the man could perform like no other. _'How did we get here?'_

"Oh get over it Mitchie." Tess was not taking 'I can't' for an answer on this concert for some reason. "It's for charity and everyone is bugging the crap out of the girls and me about your new song ever since it got leaked on the net." Tess pointed out, fixing her hair while at the same time nodding to Caitlyn, who was standing further in the back of the dressing room with Peggy and Ella getting their makeup ready to go on. "And it's not like we knew all of the acts when we booked this. If we had, you would have had a fair warning before hand."

At this, Mitchie gave her one of her 'yeah, right' looks. "Okay, so maybe you wouldn't," her blonde friend smiled at her. Mitchie was about to say something, only for Ms. Tyler to just cut her off and keep talking. She knew that if Mitchie was distracted long enough she would forget about her nerves, well that and Shane Gray. "Besides _**'Heart Attack'**_ is a great, killer song. You should be proud."

"I am proud of this song, but for one, I know it was you that leaked the song Tess; so don't even try to play all innocent about that, or this!"

"So…I wasn't." grinned Tess as she brushed some hair over her shoulder.

"Tess -" Mitchie was getting so frustrated with her friend she didn't know what she wanted to do more - scream or throttle her. Tess knew it too; the smile on her face just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Just as Mitchie was about to tell her _dear, sweet_ friend to go shove that smile where the sun don't shine she heard it….appeals. The guys had finished their act. _'Great, kill me now!'_ Mitchie thought as she closed her eyes and took a really big deep breath. It was Showtime…

"Come, we have to touch up your makeup!" Ella half yelled as she started to pull Mitchie and Tess more backstage while the guys on stage were giving bows.

The guys and the band couldn't have sounded better, but Shane Gray was happy it was over. Don't get him wrong; he loves his fans and preforming, but he had been hearing about Mitchie's new hit song for almost over a week; with how busy he's been lately he'd only managed to hear about fifteen seconds of it. What he heard sounded fantastic; he just hoped he got the chance to hear all of it and tell her how he likes it after she performs it.

As they got backstage Nate pointed out the girls sitting at the makeup chairs, who as usual with performances with all of them in it had to fight off Ella from sparkling them anymore than was necessary. Though the other girls would be in the background giving backup vocals Ella still instated they look great.

The only one who really got off without the sparkle was Caitlyn Geller. She kept saying that since she was in the band doing keyboard mixes that no one was going to be looking at her, but how she was playing. Ella yielded after Peggy let her do more sparkle in her own hair which gave Tess and Mitchie a very big sigh of relief.

While Ella was distracted by Peggy's hair, she didn't see Jason sneak-up behind her. That made her screams all the more funny for everyone else; well, except for Peggy, she got it right in the ear.

"JASON GRAY, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCARING YOUR WIFE WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO GO ON STAGE!" Ella turned on him yelling at the top of her lungs while hitting him on the arms and chest. Everyone was sure the audience could hear her out there. Jason was just smiling and taking it all, it was hard to sneak up on Mrs. Ella Gray, except if she was preoccupied.

No matter how many times they all heard people say it and see them together it was still weird getting use to Jason and Ella being married. Don't get any of their friends wrong, they love that Jase and El are together, it's just with everything with Shane and Mitchie, and well…it's awkward to say the least.

Nate and Caitlyn didn't help much in that department either. Although they try to keep their relationship a secret and quiet; Shane and Mitchie both found out about it, in the worst way possible….if you ask Mitchie and Caitlyn that is. Nate was just too embarrassed to talk about it and Shane…he just found it hilarious.

"Okay ladies. Are. You. Ready!" a very happy Uncle Brown asked in his famous Aussie accent as he and Sander along with Barron came from the other end of the makeup room.

Right away the girls knew something was wrong, Sander and Barron were wearing the dance clothes Ella had designed for the guys who were going to be doing the male backup singing and dance with Ella, Peggy, and Tess.

"Uh, Brown," Tess' voice cracked as she spoke, her nerves showing through. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but why the hell; are Sander and Barry dressed like that?"

Sander and Barron shared a nervous look than looked to Brown for help on explaining.

"Okay now, Mitchie," He waited until Mitchie was looking him in the eye before continuing. The Gray men knew this wasn't good; it's how Brown does bad news. "Now, I know you all picked Max and Marcus to do this with, and I'm sure it would have been great, but we had a little change in plans."

"A little change of plans, do you guys even know the song and routine!?" Peggy's voice went up in pitch as she slowly started to sink back in one of the makeup chairs.

"Now you know I've been watching you practice at home; I got this babe!" Barron said with the biggest smile on his face as he walked over to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders. Probably not the best move as she could feel he was shaking.

Mitchie was speechless; to say the least, she just didn't know what to do. Yeah people came to hear the song and not the little dance routine, but the routine was sort of part of the song. Looking down she realized she was slowly shaking and couldn't stop. Tess and Shane also noticed this, but before they could do anything it was as if she drank an energy drink.

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do, because I'm pretty sure we have to go on in like five minutes or less. Barry and Sander will do the singing, but as for routine….just copy Peggy and Ella." The other girls were about to object when Brown quieted them.

"Alright, now that it's settled; Nate, my man," Walking over to him Brown put an arm around one of his almost nephews, "do you know the song well enough to do the drums part of it?" asked Brown while trying to keep his voice level and calm.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, but Barron and Sander yelled at Brown.

"HEY! I don't really care what the noise is about, but you are on in three minutes!" One of the Stage managers said as he poked his head into the room while walking by and into another room.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Mitchie started to whisper / chant as she started to pace the length of the room and hall. "I think I'm going to actually_ have_ a heart attack!"

Shane watched Mitchie for a few seconds before he couldn't take it. She wasn't supposed to be having panic attack moments before going on stage. "Nate, can you do it man?"

Nate who was trying to calm his girlfriend down and talk to Tess and Brown at the same time gave his cousin a half smile followed by a nod and a quiet "Yeah."

"Ok, now that, that is settled. Jase you and I will be on guitars, you will be lead since I know you know this song forward and backwards seeing as you were humming the cords up until we went on stage. Everyone get to your positions." Looking around he saw that no one was moving, not even Uncle Brown, who had his month hanging open.

"NOW!" Once he yelled everyone scrambled, with Caitlyn having to drag Tess away as she was about to go after Mitchie who had disappeared, but Shane said he would get her. Mitchie had made it further down the hall than they thought she had. As he had to run down said hall, he heard Brown saying they would stall until Mitchie and he made it back up.

Looking about Mitchie realized she took a wrong turn somewhere, lucky for her she knew to whom's dressing room she was standing in front of. As if the huge sign with her friends name didn't give it away. The door was half open when she got up close to it so she pushed it open.

"Knock, Knock, anyone here?" She laughed at what she saw. There standing in front of three mirrors trying to get glitter makeup off their face from two performance's ago was Christopher Wilde….as tall and handsome as the last time she had saw him, and with him turning and smiling at her she could tell his eyes were still as blue and his hair still just as blonde as when they broke up some two years ago.

Yes she had dated _the_ Christopher Wilde. He was her rebound guy after Shane, and he knew that. The crazy thing was…he was okay about that fact. They had only dated for four maybe five months, but they were really happy and fun five months. The only downside about their relationship, they both knew she was in love with someone else.

When Mitchie thinks about their time together and their breakup she's happy, surprising, but she is. If they hadn't got together she might not have realized she was still in love with Shane and if they hadn't broken up _he_ might not have met his true love and future wife Jessica Olson. So in a weird crazy way, everything worked out….sort of.

"Chris this is the best makeup remover I have so you'll—AHH MITCHIE!" Jessica yelled as she threw herself at one of her best friends and dropping the stuff she had gotten for her husband.

Mitchie was caught off in surprise, but she loved Jessie and hugged her back. Chris just stood there with a big happy and somewhat confused smile on his face. Happy to see them hugging, but confused because if he remember the timetable of the concert right, Mitchie was due on stage right now.

So cutting to the chase he asked, "What you need Mitchie?"

Looking up Mitchie saw Chris' grin which as always caused her to grin as well. "You mean right now?" Both Chris and Jess nodded. "For you Chris to keep that makeup on, and too grab Stubby and both of you get up on stage. I'd at least feel better having more friends up there with me. You don't even have to play the song, just stand up there in the wings with Jess if you want; I just really need more friends up there."

Christopher and Jessica looked at each other than simultaneously, they both turned and hugged Mitchie making a Mitchie sandwich. "You got it Mitch." He told her using one the nicknames for her.

This group hug was how Stubby and Shane found them when they entered the room. Once explained why Mitchie had come to them Shane knew it was a good idea. And Stubby couldn't help, but hug their girl himself before dragging her and Jess back out the main door with Chris and Shane right on their heels.

As they got up on stage everything was quiet the curtain was coving the front part of the stage so the audience couldn't see what was going on. If they had, they would be laughing their heads off. Everyone was running around like a duck with no head. Brown and Tess were trying to get everyone were they needed to be.

When Brown asked about the extra people Mitchie announced that they would be singing a group song first and it was one they all knew, even Chris and Stubby. The Song called, 'It's On' When asked why She said it would help her get over the nerves. No one could deny that.

The curtains went up the crowd went crazy when they saw everyone on stage and once they heard the song. Than the time came for Mitchie's '_**Heart Attack'**_ and it turned into a night none would forget…

_Finis….For now ;p_

_**Hope you like it, leave a review and let me know. Please be kind. Read ya later ;)**_


End file.
